


Why’d I have to fall for you now

by WildToaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildToaster/pseuds/WildToaster
Summary: Dirk strider is a under cover FBI agent going out of his comfort zone to go to college to befriend a crime bosses sister to open a case wide open. But he fall in love with someone. That someone happens to be his roommate and end up mixing him up in the mess he caused.
Relationships: DirkJake, Jake English & Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, dirk jake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Why’d I have to fall for you now

I’m dirk strider undercover in Washington. I work for the FBI and from Texas I have a younger brother who lives here with his roommate but he knows I’m a FBI agent and that I’m up in the state but he doesn’t want to bother me with work. I’m investigating at a college trying to find a hidden cartel run by a crime boss named. Lord English. His twin sister goes there for law. My job is to befriend her and try to get what I can out of her and possibly English’s whereabouts. I’m undercover as a programming student cause it’s one of my many expertises. She has 1 class out of her major and common core classes with me.  
I get ready for my classes this Morning try to dress a little bit out of my age. I'm 25 and got hired in the FBI after high school. I was a computer genius and good with technology. I never really thought about needing acceptance from a college to tell me I was smart enough to do my job. I was mostly used for tracking people and breaking into high tech security systems. So I was shocked when they put me on this case. I know a wide range of self defense and fighting tactics with a sword but I don’t really like guns.  
I put an orange hoodie with a hat on it from when I was in high school. It actually fits me properly but still a bit big. I would always wear oversized hoodies cause they wear more comfortably unless it was really hot then I would wear a white tee with a hat on it.  
I walked out of the dorm my roommate already left earlier. Never really talked to him. But I never really looked at him either. We never really talked. He was always doing his own thing. And I would show up late at night.  
I head to my first classes. Do what I need to do and head to my next few classes I have to make nothing seem suspicious. I have to be a normal college student to everyone. I don’t really have a need to make “friends” not necessary for doing my job, Well almost. I still have to somehow befriend the girl. You head to the class you have shared with her, it’s a English class. You don’t really care and you sit a row behind her. You look at her but no one can tell due to your black pointy anime shades they tried to get you to ditch your “strange” fashion choice. You’ll never leave your babies. Even though you sit in dark rooms for a living you still always have your shades. Your eyes are kinda sensitive to light but mostly you just like them for the look. You watch her during your whole lecture not keeping notes like everyone else. You head out for lunch you don’t like campus for much for your not so picky but picky food choice. You go to a close convenience store that has a sandwich shop in it. You get a hot sandwich and an orange fanta.you pay and sit at one of the chairs. A guy in a white shirt and green jacket if walking in and goes to get in line and he seems like he’s rummaging through his pockets. You hear a sigh he must have left his wallet or something he kinda looked cute but ehh you don’t like people getting in your way. You're not the best with people. You stand up as the man about your age seems like he goes to the same college and gets out of line. You grab his arm, he's a little bit taller than you but you still seem stronger than him. You get back in line and the guy looks at you confused, it's your turn again. You look at him and tell him “order your food please” he tilts his head confused. I don’t think he realizes you're getting him food. “ do you want lunch or you gonna go to your dorm to look for your wallet you probably left, I could tell you couldn’t find something in your pockets so it was kind of obvious” the guy straightened himself up and ordered the same thing as you except he had water instead of soda. You paid for his food and it came out. He sat at your table and started to thank you a bunch. He had an accent in his voice, kinda Australian or British. Kinda like an adventure movie character's voice. “ I’m Jake English I think we must go to the same college down the street”. He must have gotten that from the back pack. “Thank you so much for helping me, is there anything I can help you with?” Jake English like. Lord English? Could they be related somehow? You should probably do a background check on him later tonight when you're back in the dorms. You tell him not to worry much about it. You start thinking about the case and at the beginning of the case when you came to check the area. There was a guy trying to get directions he somehow found his way to the bad side of tow you were looking for. You didn’t recognize him till just now. “ this isn’t the first time we met I believe” you say he looks a bit confused “ it isn’t? Huh and you think someone would remember seeing someone as handsome as you with such unique sunglasses”. He chuckles. You smile at his comment. “ We met on the dark side of town before school started. You asked me for directions” his eyes widened “ oh my gosh I’m so sorry it was dark that night I didn’t get a good look at your face I apologize. The Square frames on his face slide down a bit of his nose and he lowers his head in apologies. You finish your food and walk back to campus together. You head to your separate classes. You get on with your day and after heading straight to your dorm it’s only been a week since school started. You need to find a moment to befriend her, wait till she’s a lone maybe? No to obvious. You enter your room and sit on your bed. The room has 2 beds, 2 closets and 2 desks. You also set up a bath curtain so that you could have peace and not wake up your roommate. You have the curtain open as you sit on your laptop. Jake enters your room. You look at him, make eye contact with him and he shuts the door. Leaving you alone in the room you shit off your vpn software and exit out of your personal record we’re you were just looking this guy up on. “ So you're the mysterious roommate I never met.” You smile “ surprise!” He grabs his wallet from his back pocket and starts to grab so money out “ you don’t have to pay me back you know” he flinched. He kinda seems nervous about something. You don’t want to ask him but at the same time you do. But you leave it alone for the night. The next day you don’t have the same morning classes so you take that time to look up his history. His parents are deceased and he was raised by his grandmother. There last name was changed as a fuck you to her step mom who had beef with the lord English family. He doesn’t seem to have anything suspicious about him. You go to the rest of your classes and back to the dorm.  
You and Jake slowly over time become friends. It’s been a few months since you you started trying to get info on English. Jake actually has a friend named Jane who is kinda like a sibling but there are far cousins or something. Or just really close friends but she’s kinda a friend of the target. She’s more friends with the best friend of your target. Roxy Lalonde. Roxy Lalonde was a party girl but has been trying to recover she’s going into a science Field Jake couldn’t remember the word. He was trying to help you make more friends without realizing you were playing him. You end up finding a away to lbefriend roxy. Roxy has 2 more classes the calliope does with you. You spend the next few nights going to parties maybe to find her and you eventually do. You enter the next party and start to look around and there’s roxy leaning up on you probably completely drunk. “Hey handsome don’t think I’ve talked to you before!” She winks. “Llo, I tanks for not running at first glance. I happen to be too drunk to know where the dorm rooms are!”she leads you out of the house and into the street you walk back on campus she basically threw herself on you she kept trying to pin or kiss you. You go over to the dorms. The girls dorms aren’t that far from the guys. You're almost there and a ringing start to happen from her back pocket. She hands you the phone “it’s my roommate, can you amswer to drunk to talk” and she sits in the grass you sigh and answer her phone. “Hello? Roxy where are u?” It’s calliope you can tell from her voice but her name in this girl's phone is just a bunch of emojis “roxy is currently sitting on the ground after getting me to take her back to the dorms. She is currently drunk.” You hear a sigh. “I’m so sorry sir if you bring her towards the dorms I can take her from there, so sorry again.” She hangs up and you pick up roxy bridal style. She wouldn’t hold on to you so you could put her on your back and get to the dorms and see her roommate run out. She looks at you up and down and then Roxy tries to koi’s you when you put her down but you pull away from her before she can. Calliope laughs “so I won’t even have to ask, I guess you didn’t take advantage of her, sorry she does this all the time. Thank you for trying to bring her home!” You smile, nod and head back to your dorm. Progress.  
Jake wakes you up that Saturday morning. You only talk every once in a while but he considers you his friend. You kinda have feelings for him but you shove them down. Your not even sure if he’s gay. You too both don’t have plans to jake. You planned on getting some coding done and setting up more security systems from your dorm. But Jake decided to drag you out with him while you're out. He decides to bring you out to go see a new adventure movie you don’t really care about but you went with him anyway. You get into the movie theater and Jake tells you to put away your wallet. “A English is a gentleman, don’t worry my fine sir I’ll cover it” he says with a smile his face looks a little red but it’s probably because it’s a little warm in here. You head to the move and Jake's hand brushes against yours. You move your hand and flinch as he apologized. He’s holding the popcorn in his one hand.you have your drink in the other he agreed to share an orange pop cause it was cheaper. You're about to sit down and Jake looks at you “aren’t you going to take off your shades dirk?” He looks at you with a persistent look. You can’t tell if it’s because he’s probably never seen you without the shades or that he doesn’t think you’ll be able to see the screen. You sigh and take off your shades, your light brown goldish orangish looking eyes you’ve kinda hated since you were younger your brother has bright red eyes so you got a bit lucky. He looks into your eyes. It's dark but they still look bright in the dim room. He is just moving closer to look deeper in your eyes. He then moves back, tilts his head and smiles. “ sorry mate if I got to close your eyes are just so mesmerizing”.you blush and turn back your heart is pounding. Damn English stop trying to get me to catch feelings. You try to rub it off and watch the previews. The movie starts and Jake puts the popcorn in between you. The movie starts when you realize he keeps looking at you. You tilt towards him and whisper to him. “ The movies in front of you, if you wanted to watch me you could have just jumped me in our room” Jake's face is bright red, his hands moved to his being folded in his lap and his head tilted down. He was caught and you thought it was cute. You finish watching the movie. Nothing serious happened anyways. Jake decides to have you drive over to a diner. You both sit in a booth. Your glasses are still off, he keeps looking at your eyes. You eat your meals you pay after fighting him for the bill. You drive back to your dorm, it's starting to get dark out and you put your shades back on by then. You get inside. Jake had an impatience look on his face and seemed like he needed to say something but he wasn’t so you decided to speak up. “ what did you think of our day?” He looked over at the ground “I mean it was fun but I. Um mate what did you take our day together as?” You can’t tell if he likes you or not but you decide to take a Chance your not sure if you’ll be able to date him anyways due to work. “ our date was fun. Maybe next time I can make it more romantic” Jakes eyes widen and he becomes flush red. Bingo he does like you back. He sits on his bed and you decide to plop down next to him and kiss his forehead. And you stand back up and leave.  
It’s now dark out and your face is bright red. You barely know much about Jake but it’s all that’s on your mind. SHIT!! You're supposed to be trying to find a way into the cartel. NOT FINDING YOURSELF DICK! You're just now taking a walk. You're not really paying attention to your surroundings but you find yourself in town. You then catch a glimpse of roxy and a girl with a white pony tail and green highlights, It’s calliope. You decide to start walking in that direction but instead of stopping you kept moving forward so maybe you could run into them. You keep moving and as you start to pass the street you hear roxy “hey dirky!” You look to your right and there’s the top girls. You didn’t know she knew your name. “Hey cutie, why don’t you come join us we’re going to go get some ice cream down the street.” You do not and accept roxys offer. “Thanks for the other night again! Calliope here told me you brought me home when you found me drunk off my rocker we’re trying to fix my problem but hey since I saw you maybe we could talk or something.” Calliope smiles at you and encourages roxy.  
On the way to the ice cream store you guys start talking about coding that got brought up when they started talking about interests “ wow you to know a lot about coding your like a match made in heaven, you roxy this guy seems like a keeper” calliope jokes as she nudges you. “ sorry I’m unavailable!” You respond roxy looks at you with a sly look “ so you have a girlfriend huh? Who is it? Is she pretty?” As she gets into your personal space. “no I’m just, gay”you respond you all come to a hault, roxy starts to look you up and down. “ okay yeah I can see it now that you say it'' you roll your eyes and continue on your way.  
You get to the shop and you get an orange sherbet ice cream and calliope pays you offered but she insisted. You thank the ladies and start back for the dorms.  
Your back to your dorms to find Jake asleep on his bed in an upright position like he was sitting there waiting for you. Tomorrow is Sunday so at least he didn’t have to worry about school Tomorrow. You lay him down and cover him up in his blanket. You take off his jacket and shoes so he can sleep more comfortably. And then you start to do the same for yourself. You started to become acquainted with the girls, you're getting close into friend territory in your mind. If you can just get something out of her it might make it easier. You decide you should try and set up a bug. Now that you're getting close into a friendship you're gonna be able to get close to her. You can either find a way to get it on her shoe in her backpack or something we’re it wouldn’t be noticed you get one of the bigs you made from your desk drawer and put a new battery life in it. It should last up to a year with how you made it. It’s the size of a grain of rice but is very powerful. It works really well. And the bug records everything to the linked point. Which is your laptop. You put it in your backpack for Monday.  
You wake that morning Jake is still out, you start to change out of your clothes, you take off your shirt and grab a black tank top with an orange hat Jake comes up behind you and hugs your back as you lift your arms and shirt over your head. He puts his head on your shoulder. Damn what a bold move of someone who you aren’t even dating he yawns and you take the shirt off your arms, fold it back and set it on top of a shelf in the closet. You turn around so he’s hugging you. You then let’s go if you and you sigh. His face goes red. He then points at your chest. He's pointing at the bigger scar on your chest you have a few but it’s the most noticeable he scans his finger on it “what happened here?” He showed a bit of concern. Does he just not realize he’s being so seductive? He looks sad cause you're covered in scars you turn back around and grab your shirt he puts his hands on your shoulders. You don’t really want to talk about the scars. He got the memo and let go. You put your shirt on and he started to change.  
After you both are finished getting dressed you both decide to hang around the dorm room and study for a test before spring break. You help him because most of this stuff you can do in your sleep you're not even paying to be in college and technically you don’t have to do the test but you're gonna do it anyways. The teachers all think you're a regular student except for the principal. The government paid completely for you to go there. They said you can stay at the college after if you wanted but you're not completely sure if that’s what you want.  
You both finish up after 3 hours of studying and you go to get some food from the convenience store. They go grab 2 hot sandwiches and leave you to eat the sandwiches on the way back. When you get there you see English is doing good with his studies and has it all down. So you take a break and sit together on his bed.  
“ well mate, since we’re just relaxing. Why don’t we play a friendly game and talk about ourselves and get to know each other better!” He smiles as he clasps his hands. You agree. “Okay friend I’ll start, umm… me and my grandmother did a lot of traveling and I didn’t stay in one place long. We were always traveling together all over the world! Ok now you tell me something about you and we keep going back and forth!” You shake your head. “ Alright we’re do I start, well me and my brothers hopped around foster homes in Texas as a kid until my older brother was old enough to adopt us. He wasn’t a good guardian, his methods were very questionable. As soon as I turned 18 I got a job and left with my younger brother.” Jakes eyes widen “wow really didn’t except that to be honest. Well anyways, you probably know this but I love adventure movies and I was always pretty lonely as a kid and have terrible social skills with big groups of people. Oh I’m also huge into robotics I’m not the best at it but I really like it. I rebuilt a stuffed bunny one time so that it could fight it worked really well! But I don’t have it anymore. Oh I also love skulls!! As you can tell from my shirt!” As he waves his green skill shirt. It’s your turn again. “ when I was in high school I skipped a grade and was also really big into robotics, programming and hacking. I still do a bunch of it I built a robot once to help my lil bro practice raping. He’s big into rapping. But I love the lil dude. I actually major in programming. I know most of the stuff I’m here for but most people would rather see a degree then just hire you.” Jake laughs at that last part. Your not sure what is funny about it but his laugh is cute so it doesn’t bother you. “I have a little sister and my grandfather died by a miss fired pistol. My little sister didn’t travel much and stayed with him till he died. Also I’m really good with a gun! I usually practice with double pistols.” He does finger guns as he says the last bit. It’s your turn again and you're not sure where to go from. “I know how to use a sword.” Jakes cuts you off accidentally “ wow really? That’s cool!” And he lets you continue. “ yeah I’m also pretty fast. I have a real katana over at the apartment I have in Texas. I’ll probably bring it up during spring break when I go stay over by my brother and his roommate. I could give you the address and you could come over!” You offer. “ I’d like that mate.” He smiles as he lays in your lap. “ How do you feel about friendship? Do you think of us as maybe more? We’ve been hanging out since a few months ago, and I believe we both share feel-” you kissed him, you wanted to shut him up but you were also being a bit selfish yourself. Your cold lips touch his warm lips it wasn’t much but it technically was your first kiss.  
You and Jake declared to each other. Yes we’re dating so we can stop being strange friends. Next week you have school and then those next 2 weeks off. You plan to go to Texas for a few of those days. You're mostly going to go to the office and explain your poor advancements. You tried to tell them not to put you on this case but they did it anyway. And they're probably not gonna take you off. Monday goes by mildly fast, Jake came back late due to having to work. That night you cuddle in his bed and fall asleep together. Tuesday is a similar process. Except when you show up to your 3rd hour with calliope and roxy they talk to you and invite you to hang out with them later. You tell Jake you're gonna be busy that night. He’s ok with that and you except.  
That night you calliope and roxy are out in the part of town, aka where you're still trying to find the location of lord English’s base. You're in the area of we’re you and Jake first met you see there strange pendant marks in the wall leading to a garage and calliope and roxy guided you in there. It’s kinda like a hide out of calliopes design. She has games and stuff in there. She has a motorbike in there too. She shows you around. You take the moment to plant a big or 2 in the room. After that you guys decide on watching a movie. It started getting late after the 2nd movie and you decide it’s almost time to go home. You three decide it’s time to go back to the dorm. On your way out the door as you follow caliope a man in a back door walks in with blood on him a gold tooth and green hair with red streaks it’s english your hurry out of the room and say night to the ladies and start running. SHIT! YOU JUST RAN INTO LORD ENGLISH. YOU MADE EYE CONTACT HE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD AND EVERYTHING! Calliope was already out the door with Roxy. He ran out of the room as soon as you took off kinda after you.he seemed pissed when he saw you were faster than him. He’s gonna try and find you. You need to either go back to Texas or try and stay and survive another day. You call your office and the chief picks up “ CHIEF VANTAS SPEAKING WHAT DO YOU NEED DIRK?” He kinda always sounds like he’s screaming. “ I had run into contact with the main target and happened to get away.” Right after saying that the chief is almost immediately screaming you could hear him at first but he calms down and asks you how it happened. “I became friends with the sister and while hanging out trying to get stuff on them the brother came home as she was guiding us back to the dorms. He had blood on him and tried running after me. I bugged the room and the sisters' shoes so I could hear most of what she does.” You try to talk calmly. “I'M NOT SURE IF YOUR IN DANGER BUT THE GIRL KNOWS WHO YOU ARE AND THE BROTHER SAW YOU WHEN HE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD SO HE'S EITHER GONNA THINK OF YOU AS A THREAT OR TRY AND GET YOU BACK TO HUSH YOU TO BE QUIET ABOUT IT. ALSO KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR BUGS IF ANYTHING THAT SOUND LIKE A THREAT TOWARDS YOU GET IN YOUR CAR AND HEAD FOR TEXAS. AFTER GETTING OUT OF A FEW STATES YOU CAN PROBABLY GET ON A PLAN BUT MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE.” You can tell if the monologue he gave you was informational or him being really pissed and informational. So you do ass he says. You go back to your dorm which you're sure isn’t the smartest thing. And Jake greets you back, you smile and kiss him but you don’t have time your life is at risk. You pull out your laptop and put in your bluetooth earbuds so you can listen to what they’re saying you listen to the one in the room and it’s completely quiet so you switch to the one on calliope. And instantly you hear screaming, it makes you Jump a little. You need to turn the volume down. You hear Caliborn yelling at calliope. “ DON'T YOu REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? DO I HAVE TO ELIMINATE EVERY FRIEND YOu HAVE THAT SPOTS ME? I GOT RID OF THAT ONE KID AND NOW I GOT TO DO THAT TO THIS ONE! WHY DON'T YOu EVER LEARN CALLIOPE!”. He slaps her and you can hear it in the mic. He asks about who he was and how can I find him. She gives him some information about you including your name, birthday, and dorm number. SHIT that could put Jake at risk. It’s only Wednesday night but you feel bad If you have to skip town you feel bad for Jake you’d take him with you but you can't. He’s actually trying to learn and do college while doing your job. You start packing, Jake asks you what you're doing, you stop, you look at him and hug him. “ I’m gonna have to go. I'll be back next week but until then don’t tell anyone we’re dating and try to stay under the radar” Jake looks confused “ what are you talking about? If you need to leave early I understand but none of what you said made sense. You finish packing and hug your boyfriend. You kiss each other then you head for the door. You managed to leave out the door and head to your car no one seemed to be following you at that point but you can’t always be sure,  
You’ve been driving on the highway for a few hours heading for Oregon. You're gonna find the first airport you're flying yourself back to Texas. You get a call from Jake and you answer. Jake asks how you are and how the drive was going he keeps you company over the phone and keeps you up. You finally get to the airport and Jake is almost completely out on the phone you tell him to go to bed and he does. You get on the first flight to Texas.  
After the most annoying airplane ride, but you're now in Texas again. The first thing you do is return to your home. You get a few hours of sleep before getting a knock on the door. It’s one of your work mates. “Hey Captor what are you here for?” you tell your y’all slouching friend from work. “I’m here to pick you up for work, you cars all the way in Oregon and the chief sent me here.” You go get dressed and head out with your coworkers.  
Jake tried to call you in the car but you let it ring out. sollux glances at you while driving to see what you did with the call. You get to the agency and you walk in to see karkat Vantas waiting for you. When you get to your desk Vantas directs you to his office. You both sit down in the cars as you tell him what happened in detail and let him listen to the saved recordings there are a few new and the live audio happening. He puts you in charge of watching it. All of a sudden you hear Caliborn again. “ we went to his dorm. There was only a black haired boy who didn't know where he went. But we’ve talked a bit with our guys and one of them said they’ve seen him before. WE WENT BACK TO HIS DORM.THERE WAS ONLY HIS BLACK HAIRED ROOMMATE! IF WE DON'T FIND HIM IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS I'M GONNA BLAME IT ON YOu AND YOu’LL BE THE ONE GETTING THE BLAME!” Calliope cuts in. We had a hacker try and hack his nUmber bUt he’s Untouchable. But then we started doing oUr research and just looked Up His name. He’s a cop or something. What cop uses his real name Undercover. He’s also a very good programmer like not many people can hack his code he Usually has a backUp that'll redirect yoU! Instead of killing him-” and then her words died out. “ LET ME GuESS YOu WANT ME TO GET HIM ON OuR SIDE?” You hear nothing more.. a mother person enters the room you can’t hear them well but then Caliborn huffs and starts to stomp away “ FINE WE WONT KILL HIM RIGHT AWAY IF YOu CAN GET HIM TO JOIN uS HE’S IN!” And you run to your boss.  
Now being told you have to finish what you started your flight is for Friday. It’s spring break but if they knew better they could have tracked you with the bugs they didn’t know were there. You think you're close to knowing the main location but all you know is a place to go to chill you never saw the rest of the building but that’ll come in time. You package a sword and a gun just in case you don’t like guns but what can you do they got put on the plane in the back. It’s a government plane and you were shocked they were gonna send you and one person for your protection. You both stay at a rented apartment together. There’s 2 rooms so you can do your own things.  
You want to go out so you go to the convience store and got a hot sandwich you walk past the college you see Jake walking around campus. You go up to him and tap his shoulder he just sand turns around. “ DIRK!! Oh my gosh I didn’t know your back it’s Friday and I just finished my classes! Didn’t think I’d see you till after spring break? Where did you go?” Jake says excited to see you. You hug him and wispear in his ear. “ I had to go back to Texas for a few days I’m back for a bit or till I can finish what I came here for.” Jake puts his head back a bit and then brings his lips into a kiss. You kissed back and hugged him tighter you hands trail to his hips. You pull him in even closer. Jake pulls from the kiss a bit out of breath “ I have work soon but maybe tonight at the dorms we can hang out?” You let him go and put your arm behind your head. “About that I’m staying down the road in a apartment with a work buddy. Maybe you can stop by and maybe spend the night?”. Jake smiles and hugs you again “I would love that mate, see you then love!” He kisses your cheek and sprints off you head back to the apartment, making sure no one was following you. You get inside and you put your stuff away and eat your sandwich.  
It’s getting dark out and you get a text message from Jake ‘ just got done with work! I’ll be on my way’ you respond with the address and tell him how to get there he says ok and that’ll he’ll be a little bit. 

Your Jake English your boyfriend has invited you to go to his temporary apartment. You on your way you see the address up a head and out of know where something covers your mouth.  
You wake up tied to a chair. A guy in full black is standing in the corner of the room with a knife. You realize you somehow got into real shit. You don’t know why your here and what they want from you but before you say anything. Your getting punched in the face “tell me what you know about Dirk Strider”. Dirk? What would they want from him? You don’t say anything and you got hit again you feel blood dripping down your face and the stinging in your forehead. “What did he do huh?” The man hits him again. “ he saw something he shouldn’t have and we need to find him, so what do you know” the man keeps a straight face the whole time. What could dirk have seen to get people like this on his trail did he see them do something bad like this and he escaped? Maybe that’s why he went back to Texas for a few days. The man puts a knife under your eye. “Tell me what you know and I won’t take out your eye. I would have already stabbed you if it wasn’t for my boss saying I need you alive. The knife touches your skins you jump in fear and move your head. After that he moves the knife away from you “shit”. A sting suddenly comes from across your face the knife must a cut from one side to the other of your face. He puts him hand on your head pushing it back and a knife to your throat. “ fuck off, all I know is he’s a programmer and really good at hacking.” A ping in your pocket goes off. CHEESE AND FUCKING CRACKERS!! ITS DIRK!!  
The man takes your phone out of your pocket your trying to wiggle and fight, but the restraints are stopping you. He reads the messages out loud “ ‘where are you?’ ‘Are you ok?’ ‘Jake I’m getting worried’ ‘if you have something you need to do it’s ok just get back with me please’ and then the most recent one ‘it’s 12 am babe I’m worried please respond to me’ oh Jake shall I respond for you? How about you tell him what I want from him.”  
He tells you how he saw his boss in blood when his sister was hanging out and we need to stop him before he does something that’ll get him killed and if he comes willingly to work for us and get into the government system we’ll let you go, but if he doesn’t he’s gonna hurt you. You don’t respond but he takes it as a yes. He has his buddy hold the phone facing Jake as the man holds a knife to your throat. He hits FaceTime. Almost instantly your love answers and say Jake. He sees you. He looks terrible but probably not as bad as you probably do you can feel the blood dripping from your face. “ tell him what we told you” you look over him. No way in bloody biscuit would you be doing that black mail his love for working for a bunch of ass whole? No. You start to laugh you can feel blood coming from your mouth and you look away from the asshat trying to use you.”Do it now” still holding a knife to your throat. It makes you mad “no you yell” dirk seems angry but not at you he took his shades off he looks enraged in anger so your gonna do what you think he would do. Cuss the ass hat out. “Fuck you!” You say looking right at the man in black. And then you look at the man with a white mask and white and green suit “FUCK ALL OF YOU” while spitting blood on the bottom of his white trousers. You look at the camera and look at the dirk and you have to say it fast before you lose your chance. “go to the place we first met and follow the pendants-” before you could finish the man in black says “cut the camera”. You shout “WAIT!!” And the call ended.  
You felt defeated. You seem to know where you are tho you remember the wall texture and the strange pendant drawings on the walls being on the building. They should have recorded a video instead. Jokes on them. 

Dirk is shaken from what he just saw sitting on his bed for hours worrying about his love to find out he was kidnapped. It's all his fault someone must have seen them outside. You grab your katana put a tracker open on your device sending your location to a tablet you throw at your colleague. “ when I stop moving, that's where we're going, we’re getting them tonight call back up I got my sword. I need to go save a damsel in distress.” You run out the door before he can say anything but instead of running after you. You hear him call for an emergency back up. 

Jake is sitting in the chair, he got another punching round from his buddy man in black also called jack by the man in the white mask. Shockingly no more cuts but you feel really out of it. Another man who looks scary and probably is the big boss walks in. He has a metal leg, a green suit jacket, a golden tooth that kinda looks like a fang, and is pretty big and can tell he's strong. The two start to discuss what to do with “him”, and my by him they mean you. The big boss claims you as useless and are gonna do something with you later they shut the door leaving the room pitch black. After a while you hear a huge bam sound like a car crashing. And a few gunshots and a few metal clanks. The door creaks open and the light hurts your eyes. It was dirk he had bruises and blood on him like he fought all those men for you. “Dirk,”you wispeared under your breath. “hey” he says in the most calm voice. Probably to help you stay calm or feel safe. It worked though. He und did your restraints. “Dirk thank you for saving me” you smile as you go to hug him. He has guilt dripping down his face and stands like a board you see a tear fall from his face “ I’m sorry, this is all my fault” you look at him in disbelief “what no it was mine I-“ he cuts you off cause he thinks this is all his problem. “But it was your heart I was messing with” your confused he isn’t making any sense “ dirk” as you pull back a little from him. “I really fucked up on this one huh” he looks down in shame thinking this is all his fault you should have been better with your surroundings. But he decides you need to sit down and talk you exit the room and you pass the men being hand cuffed and the guy in the white mask Lying dead on the ground dirk pulls you into his chest so you don’t have to see it. He opens his wallets and shows the picture to a police officer as he exits to the paramedics. As there treating a few wounded people dirk pulls out a few wipes from his car door. You sit on the front of his car and clean his wounds and he fixes you up with the first aid kit in his car. “let’s clean this handsome face of yours” you chuckle cause he’s trying to be friendly you take his shades and move them to the top of his head. He start wiping the blood from your right eye but it stings it’s also a little swollen you say ow and pulled back dirk rolls his eyes and tell you to stay still.when he finishes he grabs your glasses cleans them off and puts them back on you. With a smile he makes the remark “ look good as new, maybe with a few kickss scars” and laughs a little. It goes quiet in between the two on you the paramedics take you and dirk to the hospital cause you both got hurt and you weren’t allowed to go until you were checked up. In the ems truck dirk sits next to you a bit of blood still leaks from the cut under your eyes and dirk looks at it. “That’s a deep cut you know I’d hate to say this but that might need some stitching” dirk says in a serious tone while examining your face.  
After you got your stitches and dirk and you both checked out you decide to walk back instead of a taxi cause you can talk on your way back. “So..” you say to break the silence from the first minute of walking. Dirk sighs and responds “ you think you're ready for the truth?” You're not sure of the answer yourself but hey what could be worse. You nod your head as you wait for his story to come into play. “Well where do I start” he says as he burrows his eyebrows. As his shades sit in the collar of his shirt. “During high school I was always the nerdy quiet type I was cool and mysterious. I didn’t talk to many people but I was really good at programming. Like extremely good it was fun entering a new task. To the point I mastered it and even taught people new tricks that didn’t exist or that they’ve never seen before. I wasn’t really out there but at one time I had an internet person as Di-STRI it’s easier to put together after knowing my name but yeah. I ended up getting scouted by the fbi to work for them. And the needed someone to go under cover for a case. I just happened to have been saddled with it” “ wait you do what?” You say in a shocked voice. You're trying to process it. Dirk chuckled at you. Still with the laugh in his voice he responds “yes, I’m a FBI agent!” He chuckles again you look him up and down and then giggle “yeah I can see that” he softly elbows you and you laugh together even more.after your done laughing you go into a pace of though “So why didn’t you just tell me?” He raised on eyebrow stops walking and turns to you “oh am I just supposed to blow my cover just because I fell head over heels in love with you?”. You smile “ I mean..” you give him a sly look and laugh again.  
You finally arrived at his apartment and you both sit down. You turn on the tv when dirk gets up to grab a soda. The tv turns to a new reporter mentioning what happened “ in downtown 2 young adults revealed the location of Lord English and his crime empire down in the city a few hours ago. One was a college student and the other being a fbi investigator. Showing a picture of you sitting in the car and you getting cleaned up. I’m not allowed to release the names of the two men but they blew the case out and now apprehended lord english his sister Calliope, jack noir, and many other big criminals. You point out you two sitting in the car. And you cuddle and drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you actually read this shitty fanfic I swear I need to stop writing also thank you grey for letting me steal your account cause I don’t have one XD also this is based off of tiktok videos I made on my account @ unravel_cos I labeled them but if your seeing this a month later good luck finding the videos I post cosplay stuff to much XD - mack


End file.
